Señorita Creyente
by CriCril12
Summary: Tengo fe, también determinación. No importa si no es hoy o si no es mañana. Las cosas buenas demoran en llegar.


_**SEÑORITA CREYENTE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apenas salgo del salón, mi piel se escarapela al sentir el gélido viento parisino. Me reprendo mentalmente por no llevar un sweater esta mañana, el blazer no era de gran ayuda en estos momentos, así que, me abrazo a mí misma tratando de entrar en calor y sigo mi camino hacia la salida.

Las clases se me hicieron eternas sin la compañía de Alya. Mi mejor amiga no asistió a la escuela a causa de la gripa. Un día antes vaticinó su estado con esporádicos estornudos, incluso su ánimo había decaído, pues, ni siquiera actualizó el ladyblog; al que tanto esfuerzo le ponía. Y no solo eso, había pronosticado el brutal cambio de clima, la llegada de una nueva estación.

Tal vez, lo único bonito del día fue ser compañera de Adrien en clase de química. Quitándole los estragos que cause con mi nerviosismo, definidamente, en aquellos momentos, la suerte estuvo de mi lado. Sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo ahora. Mis hombros temblorosos eran prueba del bajón de temperatura. Abrazarme a mí misma ya no servía de nada. Solo esperaba que Tikki estuviera más calentita dentro de mi bolso.

Quedaban muy pocos estudiantes alrededor de la escuela, la mayoría salieron disparados a sus hogares, ahuyentados por el frío . Juleka y Rose caminaban delante de mí, enfrascadas en una conversación sobre sweaters. Mi espíritu de diseñadora me alentó a unírmeles. Seguimos la conversación hasta la gradas de la entrada del Françoise Dupont. Luego, ambas se despiden para seguir su ruta, no sin antes hacerme prometer el diseñar unos sweaters para este otoño, actividad que dichosa acepto.

Al girarme, para irme a casa, percibo una dorada cabellera, tan dorada como los rayos del sol. Adrien conversa con Nino, seguro mientras espera a que vengan por él. Observo Adrien sonreír y puedo jurar que su sonrisa no tenía comparación con el sol. Solo con ese pequeño acto, me siento tan liviana que seguro debo estar flotando. El sol volvía a brillar y me inundo de valentía. Aún en mi mundo de fantasía me dirijo a su dirección. Repentinamente, la voz de Nino despidiéndose me hace salir de mi ensueño.

Poco a poco observo a Adrien desaparecer dentro de la limusina. Una vez más, como ya es usual, he perdido mi oportunidad de tener una charla normal con mi rubio compañero. En clase de química apenas y conseguí hablar con él, mis inesperados nervios y la tarea hicieron imposible ello. Así que, otra vez, me he quedado atrás.

No puedo evitar el sentirme frustrada. Azotada por sentimientos grises, suspiro pesadamente. Antes de sumergirme más en mí monocromático pensar, meneo la cabeza, tratando de sacar a aquellos pequeños monstruos. Me obligo a respirar, profundamente, para aclararme. No quiero ninguna mariposa oscura por aquí, París necesita a Ladybug. Con la mente más tranquila e impulsada por el frío, tomo camino a hacia mi hogar.

Aún me faltan algunas calles para llegar, cuando la lluvia comienza a caer de repente. Gota a gota, rápidamente, empapándome. Y no hay Adrien que, gentilmente, me ofrezca su paraguas. Así que, hecho a correr con rapidez, tratando de proteger a Tikki, a mi bolso, con mis manos.

Mi casa no queda muy lejos, pero la lluvia hace difícil el camino. Mientras recorro las calles, mi corazón retumba, locamente, contra mi pecho. Sincronizándose con la sinfonía del repicar de las gotas de lluvia en las baldosas. Son estos momentos, en los que dicha y pesar surcan mi corazón. Desatando un torbellino de sentimientos, dejándome patidifusa. De no ser porque el convertirme en Ladybug me ha hecho más ágil, estaría dándome más trompicones de los que ya me doy. Y todo ello causado por el recuerdo de un paraguas negro y unos cálidos ojos verdes.

Si cierro los ojos, puedo evocar, nítidamente, aquel día. Es como si aquel relámpago hubiera vaticinado todo. Mi enamoramiento y mi frustración. Por mucho que intentaba acercarme a él, mi torpeza y timidez no son de mucha ayuda. Aunque en los últimas semanas cada vez me es más fácil interaccionar con él. Ello me alienta a seguir, junto con los ánimos y consejos de Alya. No obstante, hay momentos en los que decaigo, porqué descubrí que yo misma soy mi contrincante. ¿Cómo competir contra Ladybug?

Adrien está embelesado por la astucia y determinación de mi yo heroína. Enamorado de aquella tenaz y fuerte chica. No me mira como lo hace con ella. A sus ojos no soy más que Marinette su, amable y tímida, amiga.

Así que, dime lluvia ¿Qué debo hacer?

Si cada vez, cada día, mis sentimientos crecen.

Dime lluvia ¿Por qué él no se da cuenta de que estoy aquí para él?

Quiero ser aquella a la que, si tiene miedo, le tome la mano con fuerza. La que, cuando llore, le ofrezca una cálido abrazo y lloré junto a él. La que cuando este feliz le regale mil sonrisa y te quieros. Quiero que me vea de verdad, que conozca mi verdadero yo.

Antes de entrar a la panadería, donde el calor me aguarda, doy un último vistazo hacia la calle. La tempestad ha amainado un poco , aun así no evite el calarme hasta los huesos . Aun así, las gotas de lluvia siguen bañando a París con parsimonia. Se ven tan cristalinas que inundan mi corazón de esperanza.

Tal vez, hoy camine, escondida, a su tras. Quizás tenga que luchar contra mi otra yo y demostrarle que, también, soy la chica con el disfraz de catarina, la intrépida y valerosa. A lo mejor tenga que pasar mil cosas, para que él me vea de verdad .Pero, aun así, no me voy a rendir. Tengo fe, también determinación. No importa si no es hoy o si no es mañana. Las cosas buenas demoran en llegar. Y sé que algún día caminare a su par, juntos, con las manos entrelazadas y con muchos mañanas por venir. Porque yo creo, creo, creo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Hola , a todos !_

Bueno , este es , por así decirlo, mi reinicio en Fanfiction. Sinceramente , estoy con los nervios a mil , con los pelos de punta . Hace dos años que no escribia ningún fic , y en ese entonces era una niña , explorando la web. Y de repente , ayer , en plena lluvia (Soy de Perú) las ancias de escribir algo sobre el mundillo de Ladybug .Solo espero que les guste y lo disfruten. De antemano , gracias por hacer . Y lamento di no esta muy bueno U.U Me gustaria que me den su opinión y me digan que puedo mejorar , pues estoy algo oxidada . (w)/ Gracias , otra vez. Saludos y pizzas para todos 🌸


End file.
